This planning meeting is relevant to NIA initiatives on U.S. and international geographic differences in health, national disability trends and dynamics, the recent trans-NIH FOA on Education and Health (PAR-16-080), and NIA initiatives on health disparities. In addition, this activity would support several NIA Strategic Goals: Goal B to ?Better understand the effects of personal, interpersonal, and societal factors on aging, including the mechanisms through which these factors exert their effects?; Goal C to ?Develop effective interventions to maintain health, well-being, and function and prevent or reduce the burden of age-related diseases, disorders, and disabilities?; and Goal F to ?Understand health differences and develop strategies to improve the health status of older adults in diverse populations.